Changelings
Changelings are a minor race in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They are four-legged, pony-like, insectoid creatures with the natural ability to shapeshift. Changelings do not make an appearance in Fallout: Equestria. They do, however, appear in several sidestories and in official My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic media. ] Overview Physiology Changelings feed on the positive emotion love, it is unknown if they can survive on Love alone or if they have to eat regular food as well. Changelings have insectoid bodies with carapace like skin and blue insectoid eyes. A horn much like a unicorns adorns a changeling's head and a pair of fangs jut out of their mouths. Their backs have insectoid wings and their legs have small holes in them. Culture Changeling culture seems to revolve around harvesting love by impersonating ponies and feeding off the love of their loved ones. Abilities Changelings have their own brand of magic. They can transform into almost any pony or anything, copying their appearance and voice perfectly. They are also capable of flight and have been shown performing Kamikaze-like headlong dives into the ground and getting up again unharmed. They can also create green cocoons which they can store living beings inside, like ponies and use green slime to bind hostages legs. Their magical aura is green. Depiction in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Comics Changelings were first seen in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic’s Season 2’s finale, ‘’A Canterlot Wedding’’, parts I and II. The Queen of the Changelings, Queen Chrysalis, had infiltrated Canterlot prior to Shining Armour’s wedding with Princess Cadence, posing as his fiancée and trapping the real Cadence beneath Canterlot, in its long forgotten dungeons. Taking the real Princess Cadence’s place, Queen Chrysalis fed off of Shining Armour’s love for Cadence, growing stronger and stronger – even to the point of being capable of facing and defeating Princess Celestia in single combat. During the wedding, when Chrysalis’ true form is revealed, Shining Armour, enthralled by Queen Chrysalis’ magic, is powerless as Chrysalis’ Changeling swarm breaks through his magical bubble shield over Canterlot and begins to terrorize the city. Only until Twilight Sparkle releases the real Cadence from her prison is she, and her friends able to finally defeat Queen Chrysalis. Cadence manages to free Shining Armour, and the two overcome Queen Chrysalis, expelling her and her swarm from Canterlot to the furthest reaches of western Equestria. It is revealed, in the IDW comics, that Chrysalis and her swarm survived their banishment, and launched another attack to take Equestria. Their attack on Ponyville was repulsed by the soon-to-be Ministry mares. Queen Chrysalis takes the Cutiemark Crusaders hostage, and they are pursued by the Mane Six to a Queen Chrysalis’ base, a castle she commandeered while rebuilding her strength following her defeat in Canterlot. During the confrontation, Queen Chrysalis attempts to drain Twilight Sparkle and her friends of their love in order to coerce her into becoming her student. After a prolonged battle, Queen Chrysalis and the remnants of her Changeling swarm, her horn broken and her wings damaged, are finally defeated for a second time, and are all imprisoned by Pinkie Pie inside their castle. In Fallout: Equestria Changelings did not appear in Fallout: Equestria, and thus it is difficult to say what became of them after Queen Chrysalis’ defeat(s). However, they appear in several 'Fallout: Equestria' sidestories. Depictions in Sidestories In Other Sidestories Notable Changelings *The Unnamed Worker - Protagonist of Fallout: Equestria - Change. *Smoke - One of the protagonists of Fallout Equestria: Survival. * Subject Deep Imprint - a mind-controlled changeling that was used as an infiltrator in a wartime project in Fallout Equestria: Deep Imprint. * Vex - One of the protagonists in Fallout Equestria: Wasteland Outcasts * Whisper - a Pre-War Changeling Infiltrator who is the Protagonist of Fallout Equestria: The Chrysalis Category:Species